It is well known that most of the energy is produced from oil and natural gas or coal. The problem is that this sources will not last forever. Also since more nations are becoming industrialized, this sources are in great demand and in part make this sources more expensive. Therefor, the economy of not one nation but of the world is affected.
Also we have the contamination of our air, water, food and the warming of the planet. Therefor we need sources of energy that do not harm our planet and there for mankind. Some of these sources are wind, sun and sea power. Sea power from water waves is clean, renewable, free and can be produced almost on any part of the planet.
In the UK, on the Scottish island of Islay. The limpet (land Installed Marin Powered Energy) uses a similar system. Water waves causes water level in a collector to oscillate up and down and air is forced in and out of a tube connected to this collector. A Wells Turbine will rotate in one direction with the action of the bidirectional air pressure produced here.
This system (The Limpet) is not to effective because it uses the crest or the trough of the wave one at a time. Also since it is open to the atmosphere it very noisy. The present invention uses the trough and the crest of the wave at the same time, there for producing more power. Also it is a close system so it is much quieter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to extract energy from the water waves of any large body of water.
It is another object of the invention to produce clean, renewal energy.
It is another object of the invention to extract this energy in very quiet manner.
It is another object of the invention to produce a very powerful output because of the venturi effect.
It is another object of this invention to use few moving parts.